


Lasarus’s Pain in the Ass Little Brother

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lasarus Rising, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: In which Sam reprises his recurring fan fiction role as stand in and voice for every observant viewer and right thinking Destiel shipper.





	Lasarus’s Pain in the Ass Little Brother

Dean sat across from Bobby in the most secure and sacred shitty warehouse barn that likely ever existed. They both acted casual, and were both tense as hell. Waiting. Something pulled Dean from Hell, and something was coming for him. He didn’t know what it was but he certainly wasn’t going to let it drag him back to Hell without a fight. 

Dean rubbed his forehead. The waiting was torture, and Dean knew from torture. The corrugated tin roof rattled. The rattle grew louder. Dean and Bobby drew their guns and stood shoulder to shoulder as the roof began to peel away from the building. 

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind” Dean wondered out loud. 

He was pretty sure it wasn’t the wind.

The lights above them began to burst, causing them to flinch and hunch against the rain of broken glass. Sparks shot off in every direction. The beam they used to secure the barn door cracked in the middle and the doors parted open. 

Amidst a shower of sparks and glass a man walked calmly forward. He is wearing a trench coat and tie. Odd attire for the chaos around him, but Dean is used to demons wearing many faces. Neither he nor Bobby wait for explanations before emptying as much rock salt and actual bullets into him as they can. 

The man strides forward purposefully, undeterred by the violent efforts efforts to stop him. Out of ammo, Bobby and Dean share a brief amazed and slightly panicked look before reaching for their round two weaponry. Dean snuck the Demon Blade behind his back and braced himself for whatever was coming. 

The man stood directly before Dean, staring at him seemingly unblinking.

“Who are you” Dean demanded of the man before him.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

Wow, that was flowery. The man met Dean’s gaze with clear blue eyes and a calm expression. Dean had to admit, the man was compelling. And made one hell of an entrance. Dean wasn’t going to let that distract him from the fact that this thing had been to Hell and dragged him out.

“Yeah? Thanks for that.” 

For one second the man seemed to smile in open appreciation for Dean’s thanks. Dean used all of his strength to bury the Demon Blade to the hilt into the man’s heart. The man seemed calmly amused. He even seemed to smile slightly as he pulled the blade from his chest and dropped it to the floor.

In a sort of horrified awe, and at a complete loss for his next move, Dean looked to Bobby. Bobby swung a lead pipe hard at the man’s head. 

The man caught the pipe easily. Dean hated to admit it about something he was in a fight with, but that was pretty damn enigmatic and impressive. The man turned Bobby to face him and reached two fingers to Bobby’s forehead. The air briefly seemed full of an inaudible chorus and Bobby dropped to the floor.

Oh Fuck, Dean thought. Oh Fuck. Dean looked helplessly at Bobby lying immobile on the ground.

“We need to talk Dean,” The man glanced meaningfully at Bobby, “Alone”. 

Dean stared at him in disbelief for a beat before kneeling next to Bobby to check for a pulse. The man stepped aside and began to examine the spell book Bobby had used to summon him.

“Your friend’s alive” the man informed Dean.

“Who are you?” 

Dean was deeply relieved to hear Bobby was not dead, but he was also quite sure neither of them were out of the frying pan yet. Dean needed to know what could drop Bobby with a touch.

“Castiel”

The man answered Dean without looking up from his calm examination of the book. Everything about this man had been calm. His mannerisms and behavior had been implacable so far, as if he were making casual chit chat in an elevator instead of tearing apart barns, getting shot, stabbed, and knocking men out. It was unnerving Dean. Obviously this was Castiel. That was the only thing Dean had figured out about him so far.

“Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you.” 

Castiel looked up and made eye contact with Dean. He looked at him solemnly.

“I am an angel of the lord”

Castiel looked at Dean with what appeared to be empathy. 

“Get the hell out of here.”

No way. Dean was not going to fall for some bullshit lie. Dean knew enough to know that Angels are fiction. They sure as hell don’t wear trench coats and ties. They definitely don’t show up unshaven with mussed up hair. 

“There’s no such thing.”

Castiel turned to face him. Dean wasn’t sure what Castiel was, but he felt sure the man was able to see his soul with those eyes. Castiel may be calm, but he carried himself with an intensity that drew Dean in.

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

A sound like thunder reverberated from the tin and wood structure, causing Dean to jump a little. Flashes like lightning lit up the barn. Shadows spread themselves from Castiel’s back, arching out and upward like two great wings. The noise and light ended as abruptly as it began, but Dean couldn’t deny what he saw. Okay. He was an angel.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.” 

This may be how Angels look, but this sure as hell wasn’t how Angels were supposed to behave. Castiel deflated a little and took a step toward Dean. He looked remorseful. 

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice. You already knew that”

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time lower the volume.”

Castiel continued to stare at him intently and earnestly. Dean was bewildered. This is an Angel? So awkward, and earnest, and bad at communicating? Castiel certainly seemed powerful, but hardly seemed celestial. If anything, he seemed a bit disoriented, despite his focus. Dean was surprised to discover he was feeling a bit of sympathy and warmth toward this thing.

“It was my mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

Dean bristled a little at the slight tone of disappointment he thought he heard coming from Castiel.

“And what visage are you in now, huh? A holy tax accountant?”

Dean took the opportunity to take a quick look at Castiel. He was disheveled, and seemed put together in a way that was slightly off. The coat seemed slightly too big. The tie hung at a crooked angle. His hair stood up in odd clumps. The effect added to the earnestness of Castiel’s gaze. Rather than reflect the slight contempt in Dean’s words, looking at him made Dean like him a little more.

“This… this is… a vessel.”

Castiel looked slightly proud of his meat suit. Dean was offended.

“You’re possessing some poor bastard?”

This definitely was not the way Angels were supposed to behave.

“He’s a devout man. He actually prayed for this.”

Dean was unimpressed. In Dean’s experience there were no good ways to take over someone’s body. Dean had already shot and stabbed this meat suit. There’s no way someone prayed to be brought into this fight. No matter what Castiel was trying to tell him, this was clearly a dick move. This whole Angel shtick had obviously been too good to be true. 

“Look pal, I’m not buying what you’re selling, so who are you really.”

For the first time, including when he was shot and stabbed, Castiel looked a little hurt. To Dean’s irritation Castiel’s hurt look made Dean feel a little bad. 

“I told you”

Castiel continued to look at him slightly wounded.

“Right. And why would an Angel rescue me from hell?”

The rest of Dean’s question sat on his tongue. Why would a Holy Tax Accountant with wings of thunder and lighting put on some poor meat suit, risk his skin, dive into Hell and bring Dean’s unworthy, soul torturing, sinful in life ass out of the fire? There were probably a billion souls in Hell more deserving than him. Why would this man with his earnest, open face put a single one of his disheveled hairs on the line for Dean?

Castiel took several steps closer to Dean. Dean smelled sunshine and fresh rain. He had a fleeting impulse to turn and run. 

“Good things do happen, Dean.”

Dean’s life and death passed before his eyes. All the shit, all the pain and death. How could Castiel stand here and assert that some good thing had just happened to him out of the blue? It was a little insulting.

“Not in my experience.”

Castiel moved even closer, gazing deeply into Dean’s eyes. He wore a caring, paternalistic look. Dean wasn’t used to being looked at with such an unshrouded expression of care and concern. 

“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved.”

Dean got the impression Castiel could see the guilt and shame written all over his face. Or maybe his soul. That was it. That was the truth. Dean didn’t think he deserved to be saved. It hurt Dean somehow that this strangely awkward character clearly did think he deserved to be saved. Dean was sure he was wrong. It made no sense. There had to be another answer.

“Why’d you do it?” 

Somehow Castiel’s stare became even more intense. 

“Because God commanded it.” Castiel informed Dean with certainty and purpose, “Because we have work for you.”

Dean wasn’t at all sure what that could mean, but he did not like the sound of it. He was unsure about this Angel, he was unsure about the concept of being saved from Hell, and he was certainly unsure about the idea of God existing, let alone having any jobs set aside for him. The whole idea was deeply unsettling and shook the foundations of what Dean felt he knew about the world.

Suddenly Sam was standing a few feet away from Dean and Castiel.

“Oh thank God I didn’t miss it.”

Dean turned to Sam shocked to have missed him entering. When Dean looked directly at Sam he was shocked again to see that Sam looked maybe 10 years older. His hair was longer, and his clothes were different. 

Castiel turned to face Sam as well. He squinted and tilted his head to the side. 

“You are not the Sam of now.” Castiel stated in his strange calm, flat manner.

“No. You’re right. I’m not. And I don’t have much time so I’m going to need you both to shut up and listen to me. This is important.” 

“What the Hell does that mean? What are you the Sam of? What…” 

Dean had questions, but he didn’t get to most of them.

“Dean, shut up.” Sam ordered. “We were working a case and we found a guy who built an actual working time machine. He was using it to rob people just before they die, and I stole it before you could dismantle it so I could have this specific conversation with the two of you. I only have about five minutes before it pulls me out of here and returns me to my timeline, your future, and I have a lot to say, so just shut up and listen.”

Sam seemed frantic, and Dean knew better than to argue with him when he got like this. Dean made a gesture of acquiescence with his hands. Castiel tilted his head farther to the side and squinted more. Castiel and Dean stood side by side facing Future Sam. Sam took a quick deep breath and seemed to steady himself. 

“I need you two idiots to kiss. I need you two to kiss each other now. Here. Today.”

“Sam, what are you…”

“Dean, shut up! You don’t understand what I have been going through for nearly a decade!”

Sam was all but shouting. Dean stopped talking.

“All the longing looks. All the near misses. All the long stares. All the unnecessary touching passed off as casual. All the ‘buddy’ and ‘pal’ and ‘friend’ as if I’m an idiot. As if I can’t tell when my own brother is in love. You think I care? You think I’m going to love you any less because you happen to have fallen in love with a celestial being who happens to be in the shape of a man? What kind of an ass do you think I am?”

“Sam…”

“Shut up Dean! Just shut it with the denials, and the lying and the hiding. You know how many times you both die between now and my time? A lot. You know how many times I’ve had to watch the two of you mourn each other and pretend you are just mourning a ‘buddy’? Each time you are reunited, and each time, like a fool, I think, ‘this is it. This is the time they’re gonna be honest, this is the time they are finally FINALLY going to kiss’ and you never do! You NEVER DO! You just stare at each other, and stare at each other. You are killing me Dean. You are both killing me. YOU ARE IN LOVE. I know it. Everyone knows it. Everyone wants you to just be together already. We’re all sick to death of the long looks. And it seems like you are never going to do it on your own. You’re never going to just do the right thing and just Be Together. I can’t take it. I can’t stand to watch the two of you, my two brothers, hiding from each other and yourselves, and me for another minute. Let alone any more years.”

Sam paused for just a minute and took another settling breath.

“So just kiss now. Just accept now that we all think it’s great that you’re in love, we’re all behind you, and just do it already.”

Sam took a small step forward pointing sternly at Dean.

“If I get back to my timeline and you two are still just making eyes at each other I swear to you I will break your fa..”

Sam was gone. The sigil he had been standing on was suddenly empty before them. Castiel turned his gaze toward Dean. He continued to wear the puzzled squint and head tilt. 

“That was your brother from the future.”

What a ridiculous statement. Dean relaxed a tiny bit. He had to admit befuddled Castiel was pretty cute. 

“Yeah, I know it was.”

Dean smiled a little and stepped a bit closer to Castiel. Castiel’s expression didn’t change. What the hell. Dean didn’t make a habit of it, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t kissed men before. He put his hands on the side of Castiel’s face and held his gaze. Castiel straightened up.

“Dean what are you doing?”

Dean chuckled a little and put his lips over Castiel’s. It was a very chaste kiss, but Dean thought it was a good start. When Dean met his eyes again Castiel looked a bit shocked. Dean thought his shocked expression was pretty cute too.

“Listen, that was my brother. I don’t know what he’s talking about with us dying and coming back, and longing looks or whatever, but I know my brother. If he steals a time machine and travels to the past to tell me to kiss a dude, I’m going to kiss that dude.”

Dean kissed Castiel again, this time with a bit more conviction. Yeah, Dean thought, this is something I could get used to doing. We’re definitely going to need a lot more practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come back on Sept. 23 to leave comments, kudos, and for some form of explanation.
> 
> *EDIT: SPNColdestHits again. This theme was Time Travel. Thank you all for reading this silly little story.


End file.
